


Killing Time

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, also there's not enough Ronan X Gamora, just sex for the sake of sex, just smut of the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much to do on the Dark Aster, so when you're both hot, why not just fuck with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Ronan/Gamora (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Life was quite boring on the Dark Aster. Sure, the ship was huge, around 3 miles long, but there was not much to do on it. You could eat and train and sleep, that was actually about it. Of course Gamora trained a whole lot on here, most of the time together with Nebula or Korath under Ronan’s watch. But after some hours even that got boring and then there was nothing left to do except for wandering around the ship or playing on computer screen in her chamber.

Nebula didn’t seem as bored as she was, probably because she found pleasure in shouting at Ronan’s subordinates and commandeering them around, patrolling the ship or just standing beside Ronan and gazing at his features. Yes, Nebula loved to do that. Gamora couldn’t say she blamed her for it. Ronan really was very attractive. The first time she had seen him in his armour and his black paint, she had thought him ridiculous. But then, when he had risen from his chamber of blood, naked, bald, his face without any mask on it, she had stared at him longer than had been good for her. His body was incredibly well shaped with its muscles and its blue skin that let the delicate veins show through. You could smell strength and power on it, even – or maybe especially – without the bulky armour. He was huge, well trained, beautiful. And even though his face had looked unfamiliar without the black markings, it had been appealing in a way Gamora had thought to be most unlikely. His full lips, the long blue eyelashes, his entire features had been overwhelmingly attractive. Just like the rest of his body. On this day, Gamora had had to admit that she yearned for the Accuser in a very special way.

It hadn’t taken long though until she had noticed he yearned for her in the same way. It had started during their training sessions, when he was watching her fighting with her sister. She had felt his gaze linger on her longer than Nebula, had felt him follow her every move with his eyes, intensely, hungrily. When he had started to fight them himself in training, it had been like a heated dance between them, their bodies working together in a way they wished to be even more private, more intimate than that. They had exchanged looks when they were in the same room, had brushed their bodies against each other softly when no one was looking, just enough to make the other feel it. It had been their little game for days and weeks, until one day they had both snapped. It had been quick and passionate, in a little room somewhere on the ship where no one could disturb them. But it had only made things worse. From there on, they had found the most satisfying pleasure in having each other and it sure helped to find an entertaining activity during the long, boring days on this warship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was evening when Gamora made her way to Ronan’s sleeping chambers. They were very familiar to her by now, as the Kree never bothered to visit her chambers. Gamora was quite fine with that, since the Kree’s bed was a lot larger than hers and also she liked her chamber to be only for herself, like some kind of quiet and safe space no one had access to.

She didn’t even knock before she entered. Ronan knew she was coming anyway, as she did almost every night. It had become their ritual. He sat on the bed and typed something on a portable screen, not even looking up as he heard her coming into the room. He wasn’t wearing anything anymore, not even his facial paint. Gamora felt the corner of her mouth moving up to a crooked smirk. Good. Less work for her when she didn’t have to get him out of his clothes.

“You’re late today,” Ronan said and saved the file he had been working on.

Gamora shrugged. “Then we will have to cut the foreplay,” she stated. Not that they were much about foreplay, anyway. They sometimes used it to tease each other in a slightly sadistic manner, but that was all.

Ronan grumbled. “On the contrary. I will have to make you pay.”

The assassin grinned. Ronan loved to play the bad guy – not that he had to play that, actually, he _was_ the bad guy – and if anything got him going, it was showing off his power and dominance. Gamora let him have it. She enjoyed it, to be honest. It was good for releasing stress and tension and when Ronan took control, she didn’t have to bother with coming up with anything. So they both profited from his kink.

He placed the screen on a shelf beside the bed when Gamora approached him and then turned towards her. She came to a halt right in front of him and looked down at his face. When sitting on the bed he was a bit smaller than her, even though she was not wearing shoes anymore. Normally she would only have reached up to his chin.

“How do you want to make me pay?” she asked, tracing his jawline with her finger. His skin was always so cool, just like hers. She liked that.

“I will show you,” he replied.

Gamora smirked. Then Ronan grabbed her hips and spun around with her, throwing her on her back on the hard mattress. Within one second he was leaning over her, pinning her down on the bed. Gamora shuddered. She could feel her panties already getting wet with just that, that muscular, blue body towering above her, powerful, threatening, promising. He almost devoured her with his purple eyes, making goosebumps appear all over her body. She wanted him. Right now this second.

But Ronan didn’t grant her that wish yet. Instead he grabbed her skirt and yanked it down, together with her underwear. It was now hanging somewhere under her knees and she tried to shake it off, but Ronan’s body was in the way. He didn’t even give her the time to take care of the matter as his hand darted to her crotch immediately and pressed against it. Gamora sucked in air audibly. His cold fingers began to rub against her folds, wetting them even more than they already were. Then his middle finger slipped into her and Gamora gave a little moan. It was so big already, yet nothing compared to what awaited her. The thought alone made her shudder.

Ronan moved his finger in and out of her a couple of times before he used a second one. Gamora had to gasp as he sped up, but didn’t dare to close her eyes, as the Kree stared at her attentively. His eyes were fixed on hers and were drinking the lustful expression that he brought into them with his actions. He loved to revel in this.

As his thumb slid to her clit and pressed down on it, Gamora _had_ to close her eyes, though. He moved it in little circles which made Gamora shiver and as he shoved a third finger inside of her, she lay her head back and moaned out in pleasure. By now the Accuser knew exactly how she liked it, so he pressed his thumb even harder against her clit while his fingers worked her open. Gamora moved her hips along with his rhythm, trying to spread her legs even wider, but her skirt that still hung around her knees prevented that. .So she was forced tight around Ronan’s big fingers which moved inside and out of her with ease by now.

Suddenly she felt his mouth on her neck and jumped a little. Ronan loved to bite during sex and Gamora loved to be bitten quite as much. His teeth sank into her skin while his tongue licked over the spot his mouth encircled. Then he sucked on it hard. Gamora moaned again and squirmed.

“Take me,” she gasped and clenched her walls around Ronan’s fingers. “I want you now…”

The Kree growled against her neck and withdrew his fingers. He appreciated that Gamora was just as impatient in bed as he was, so instead of torturing her even more, he gave in to her pleading. He sat up and finally removed her skirt all the way, tossing it beside the bed. Then he grabbed her shirt – sleeveless, nothing more than a top – and shoved his second arm underneath her back, lifting her up with a swift motion while he sat up straight again. She landed against his chest, automatically wrapping her legs around his hips to hold onto him. He held her with one arm slung around her waist. His other hand pulled the shirt over her head. She helped him by raising her arms which she then let fall around his neck and shoulders. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Ronan kissed her passionately and lay down on the bed, trapping the assassin underneath him. He held his weight with his arms that were both wrapped around her now, but she still felt it pushing down on her, which made her shiver. She also felt his cock rubbing against her wet cunt and clawed at his shoulders in anticipation. He moved his hips until it was lined up against her entrance, but then let her wait for a bit more, just to tease her. She snarled and bit his lip. Ronan growled lowly.

Then he pushed inside with one single movement and Gamora gave a high-pitched sound against his lips. She was used to his size by now, but it still always felt so fulfilling to finally have him inside of her. He went deep with the first thrust already, making Gamora shudder heavily. He moved slowly at first, but rolled his hips intensely with every movement. Gamora moaned again and sucked on his lips greedily, digging her nails into his skin. She wanted more. So much more.

Ronan gave a low growl but obeyed her silent order and sped up his thrusts. Gamora gasped and let her head fall back.

“Harder,” she sighed. “Please… Ronan, harder”

He obeyed once more and thrusted harder, letting his lips trail down to her neck to nibble and suck on it. She rewarded him with the sweetest moans and gasping sounds, mixing with the wet smacking that his member caused when sliding in and out of her body.

Ronan withdrew one arm from underneath his subordinate and let his hand glide up her outer thigh. Then it wandered over her side and shoulder, her neck, and came to a halt on her cheek and jaw. His thumb dipped inside of her mouth and she welcomed it with a heavy suck, biting down on it softly. Ronan gave a pleased sound and kissed her ear. She shuddered again, scratching lightly over his upper back. A moment later she moaned out loud and let her legs slam tightly against Ronan’s hips. He had found her sweet spot.

The Kree hummed against her ear and began to increase his speed. He also hardened his thrusts and when he went even deeper, sinking inside of her as much as possible, she couldn’t help but scream out in ecstasy. Heat pooled into her lower regions, her breathing became short and irregular. Ronan went even harder on her now and rammed himself inside of her cunt repeatedly. His thumb slipped out of her mouth as he grabbed the side of her neck while Gamora’s own hands held onto Ronan’s broad shoulders tightly. She felt her climax building up, felt herself getting tighter around Ronan’s cock, felt her body tensing and shivering. Then the Accuser gave an extra hard thrust and Gamora was sent over the edge with a hoarse scream. Her back arched off the bed as her body convulsed, her walls slamming down on Ronan’s erection so hard that it made the Kree groan. Heat shot through her entire body and made it go numb for some seconds while her hips moved back and forth clumsily to ride out her orgasm.

Ronan fucked her through it, not slowing down one bit. As Gamora’s climax was almost over, he came himself, moaning against the assassin’s ear. His hot breath made her shiver. She felt him ramming himself inside of her hard one last time and then shooting his cum deep, so deep inside of her, hot and wet. He gave a few more shallow thrusts until he was completely spent and then kept still to allow them both to come down again. When he began to stir, Gamora took her arms off him and Ronan slipped out of her to lie by her side. His cum was running down her thigh and pooling underneath her, together with her own fluids. She shuddered softly from the feeling.

She didn’t open her eyes, but she knew Ronan was looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Sometimes they didn’t even pause in between and kept going for hours, sometimes one time was enough to satisfy their needs.

“One moment,” Gamora answered his unasked question. “Let me relax for a bit. Then I want you to take me from behind.”

Ronan chuckled darkly. “You get 10 minutes,” he said.

Gamora smirked. “Alright,” she agreed. “I hope you don’t fall asleep ‘til then.”


End file.
